Emily Rose
by Paranoiia
Summary: Emily Rose, an american, moves to London and recieves her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. What will happen when she meets the Marauders?
1. Chapter One

X Chapter One: The Plane Ride X

Emily stared out of the plane, her whole life was over now that her stupid Dad took a stupid job in stupid London. Well at least that was how she put it, but really it was going to turn out okay. 'Stupid London...stupid plane...stupid job...stupid dad...' Emily thought getting up to wander around the plane. 'Poo, I have to pee.'

That was when she saw him, the cutest guy she'd EVER seen, Emily walked by. He whistled, she spun around, crossed her arms and glared at him. 'Did you just do what I think you did?' Emily thought to herself still glaring at him. "What the hell was that?" The boy looked at her golden brown hair and blue eyes and grinned.

"Yankee," he whispered to his friend. Emily walked closer and slapped him as hard as she could across the face, leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

"Uh, jerk," Emily muttered as she walked away, she could hear the boys friend laughing behind her. Little did Emily know, he got up and followed her. When she opened the bathroom door he was standing there, leaning against the wall.

"What was that for?"

"For being a jerk," Emily snarled.

"I wasn't being a jerk!" he whined.

"Right..." Emily replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, how was I being a jerk?"

"If your going to talk to me, introduce yourself first," Emily said, "at least thats what a REAL gentleman would do."

"Fine then! Hi, my names Sirius Black," Sirius said.

"Nice to meet you Sirius, my name is Emily Rose...what kind of a name is Sirius?" Emily asked confusedly.

"What kind of a name is Emily?"

"An american one!"

"Where in the US are you from?" Sirius asked.

"Oregon," Emily replied. "Now if you don't mind, I HAVE TO PEE!" She said closing the door behind her.

"I'll just go then!" Sirius said to no one in particular. When Sirius got back to his seat, his friend was still laughing. "Oh shut up!"

"Sorry...that was just...so...funny!" he said in between laughs.

"I was gone for at least five minutes, that should be long enough to stop laughing, James," Sirius muttered sitting back in his seat, his feet on the back of the one in front of him. Emily pushed his feet down suddenly coming out of no where.

"That's extremely rude."

"Like I care!" Sirius snapped.

"You should," Emily replied calmly. "If you want to be with a girl, you should learn better manners." With that Emily walked back to her seat.


	2. Chapter Two

X Chapter Two: Moving In X

For the rest of the plane ride, Emily didn't see either Sirius or his friend. To put it truthfully, she was kind of disappointed. Once off the plane, her parents had hurried her to the new house, which they said was the finest one they could find. Emily thought it was ugly, she preferred the house next door.

"Mom! I call the bedroom with a bathroom!" Emily yelled running up the stairs.

"WHATEVER!" Her mom said trying to act cool.

"Anyway, it's the least you can do after making me move!"

"I SAID WHATEVER!" Her mom yelled back still holding her cool. Once in her new bedroom (which was incredibly large compared to her parents) Emily walked up to the window and opened the curtains.

'Curtains, who has curtains?' Emily thought to herself looking at the house next door. There was a window right in front of her about four feet away. She could almost touch it! 'Another flaw to add to my list! The houses are too close together!'

Emily sighed and walked downstairs to get her bags dragging them up the stairs. She walked into her room and noticed a light in the window across from hers. She dropped her bags and pretended to open her window for some fresh air, but really she was just being nosy.

Emily got bored so she took out her stereo and turned on Usher. As she unpacked her bags, she started to dance around the room.

James and Sirius slumped into Jame's room and dropped their bags. They heard a very loud voice singing, "Yeah." They looked across the way and noticed the light on and the window open. Walking over they opened the window.

"Shu-" James began before seeing her turn and ducking down under the window.

"That was Emily!" Sirius whispered still crouching down.

"NO DUH SMART ONE!" James yelled and kicked him. Emily looked over, saw no one, shrugged, and started dancing again. All the while, Usher was still singing "Yeah".

After unpacking (and dancing) Emily was told by her mother to go meet the neighbors. After changing in a black tank top and shorts and putting her hair up, Emily walked next door and rang the doorbell.

To her horror Sirius and James answered the door, she was about to back up, but Sirius grabbed her and kissed her. James looked disgusted and walked off upstairs. Emily realizing what she was doing pulled away with all her might and smacked him hard across the face.

"Of all people why do you have to live here?" Emily cried.

"I don't, James does," Sirius said grinning.

"SAME THING!" Emily yelled storming off.

"Man she's hot," Sirius whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Emily said slamming the door to her house behind her. "HE'S SUCH A JERK!"

"Meet the neighbors honey?" Emily's mother asked walking into the living room.

"YES AND THEY'RE JERKS!"

"Ah, they seem nice," her mom said not paying any attention.

"Where's dad?"

"That's nice honey," Mrs. Rose said, Emily rolled her eyes and stormed off to her room. Once there, she noticed James and Sirius looking at her through the window. She stuck out her tongue at them and closed the curtains.

"Why is she so obnoxious?" James asked.

"Cause I kissed her," Sirius grinned.

"I think EVERYONE in the neighborhood knows that!"

"Oh...okay then!" Sirius muttered moving from the window to James' bed.

"Did you say sorry?"

"Why should I do that?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"You're a complete idiot," James muttered.

"Why thank you!"

James shook his head and moved away from the window.

"What? She liked it!" Sirius whined.

"Right...and you know that how?" James asked.

"She didn't pull away at first..." Sirius stared at the window, the curtains were open a crack...but they closed suddenly. "She's being nosy!"

"What?" James asked spinning around to face the window.

"She was looking through the curtains!" Sirius laughed.

"Stupid boys...stupid kiss...stupid dad... stupid job...stupid London!" Emily muttered folding clothes and putting them away. She was in her Sponge-bob pajama bottoms and a white spaghetti strap tank top when she decided to take a walk.

Pulling on a pink hoodie sweatshirt, Emily walked downstairs. Putting on her flip-flops she yelled to her mom that she was going out. Mrs. Rose was not paying attention like always and said, "Don't forget your homework!" Rolling her eyes, Emily walked outside.

Sirius was sitting in James' front room staring out the window when he saw Emily emerge from her house. He stood up, ignoring James, and walked outside just as she walked across the road to the park. James watched him leave and sighed, knowing exactly what he'd seen.

Sirius found Emily wandering around the park heading for the swings. "Boo!" he yelled sneaking up behind her, she screamed, spun around and slapped him in the face.

"Oh...I'm sorry...wait...no I'm not! It's you!" Emily slapped him on the other side of the face. Sirius was now wearing two bright red handprints on his face.

"You really need to stop doing that," Sirius muttered rubbing his cheeks.

"You really need to stop following me!" Emily yelled.

"I'm not following you...I'm...swinging," Sirius muttered sitting down on the swings.

"Whatever just don't talk to me," Emily said sitting in the swing next to his. Sirius shut up immediately, and looked around. "Wow..."

"What?" Sirius asked, Emily ignored him. "Fine! I just came to tell you...that I'm sorry."

"What?" Emily asked turning her head to face him.

"You heard me, and I'm not repeating it...it was a one time thing," Sirius replied looking at the sky. Emily smiled and started to swing. "That's it? All you're gonna do is smile?"

"Yes."

"That's it? I'm never saying sorry to anyone again," Sadie muttered. "It's boring!"

"What'd you expect me to do? Hug you?" Emily asked stopping.

"Well...yes," Sirius said.

"Fine!" Emily snapped giving Sirius a hug. "That was a one time thing." Sirius was speechless; no girl had ever given him a hug.

"Thank you," Sirius muttered.

"Your welcome! Now if you don't mind I'm cold," Emily said getting up to leave.

"Your leaving?"

"No...I'm just gonna stand around and stay cold!" Emily replied sarcastically, sadly Sirius didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Oh...okay then," he replied.

"I was kidding!" Emily yelled walking off.

"Emily! Wait up!" Sirius yelled, Emily walked faster, sadly for Emily he caught up anyway.

"What do you want? Can't you just leave me alone?" Emily yelled.

"No," Sirius muttered kissing her again, Emily surprisingly didn't pull away.


End file.
